


Happy Birthday

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Birthday, Borussia Dortmund, F/M, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Ana's birthday and she is really excited until she realizes that her seemingly perfect boyfriend Marco has forgotten it. How will he make it up to her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from Ana on Tumblr.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Marco Reus.

I woke up on Sunday with a smile on my face. It was my birthday, and if there was one thing my boyfriend Marco liked, it was spoiling me. I didn’t give him free reign to spoil me very often, so special occasions were usually pretty over the top.

I rolled over to find Marco’s side of the bed cold, and was disappointed for a moment, until I heard the water running in the shower. I crawled out of bed with a mischievous smile. _How dare he start my day without me_ , I thought as I took off my clothes and opened the door, entering the steamy room.

“Is that you, Ana?” Marco asked.

“Who else would it be?” I questioned as I pulled back the curtain and climbed in with him.

“Perfect timing, I was just about to wake you. I got a call from that physical therapist that Klopp was telling me about and he can fit me in today. I thought you could join me for moral support during the session,” he greeted me with a peck on the lips.

“That sounds ok, but how about we have some fun before we go?” I asked, leaning in and trying to start a deeper kiss.

To my surprise he pulled away and moved the shower curtain back again, saying, “Sorry babe, we don’t have time. You shower quickly and I will get breakfast ready. Does a bagel sound good?”

“Oh, um, that sounds fine, I guess,” I replied, a shocking truth dawning on me.

“Great, I will see you downstairs soon,” he told me, closing the curtain and going back into our room.

I numbly went through my shower with one thought going through my mind. Marco Reus, my perfect boyfriend who loved celebrating my birthday more than his own, had in fact forgotten my birthday.

By the time I turned off the water and got ready, I was livid, but decided I was going to let him discover his mistake on his own.

“Let’s go,” I told him shortly, grabbing the bagel he held out to me when I went downstairs and headed out to the car.

I sat in silence as he drove, the only sound in the car was the GPS giving us turn by turn directions. After a while I couldn’t help myself and I grumbled, “Where exactly is this therapist’s office? We are halfway to Gelsenkirchen.”

“I don’t know, I am just following the directions. You are cranky, did you sleep badly?” Marco asked, reaching over to place his hand on my leg, a gesture that usually makes me feel loved.

Today it just made me feel cold, and I pulled my leg away as I responded, “Is that a serious question, Marco?”

“It is, I have no idea why you are so upset. This is one of the best physical therapists in the country, and today is the only day he was able to fit me in. I want to make sure that I am doing everything in my power to make sure that I am back to 100% as soon as possible so that I don’t have a repeat of last year. Is that really so hard to understand?” he asked me.

“Marco what day is it?” I fired back, not able to stop myself.

“Sunday,” he answered simply.

“Sunday the what?” I asked him.

“Sunday the 8th of March. I feel like that date is important somehow, like I am forgetting some-” Marco cut himself off suddenly. I say his face drain of color as he remembered, turning to face me with his mouth hanging open.

“Watch the damn road, Marco,” I snapped and he hastily complied, turning back to the road before launching into his apology.

“Ana, I am so sorry, I completely forgot that it was your birthday, it has been crazy lately. I promise you that as soon as we are done at the therapist’s we will do whatever you want to do. The sky is the limit, if you want to fly to Paris to have dinner under the Eifel Tower, we will fly to Paris. How does that sound?” he asked.

“It sounds like you are trying to buy me off,” I responded coldly, starting to wonder if this was really the man I hoped I would spend the rest of my life with, because he sounded like a stranger right now.

He sighed as he turned the car into a driveway and put the car in park before reaching over to cup my cheek gently and said, “No, I realize I have made a huge mistake and I am trying to fix it. I swear, Ana, just endure this for the next hour or two and we can do whatever you want. We can go out to eat, we can go visit every museum in Dortmund, we can go on a hike, we can even go home and put our PJ’s back on to watch movies. What do you say?”

“Fine,” I reluctantly agreed, letting him press his lips gently to mine. He continued to look at me with concern in his eyes, so I gave him a half smile to indicate that while I wasn’t thrilled with him, I was no longer seething.

Marco got out of the car and quickly walked around to open my door for me. “I really am so sorry,” he murmured as he wrapped an arm around me and kissed my temple as we walked to the door.

I finally took a look at the place we had arrived. “Wow, this place is huge. Does he always meet patients at home?” I asked

“Like I said, he is one of the best in Germany. He meets patients wherever he wants to,” Marco replied with a shrug.

“There is a sign on the door,” I pointed out.

“‘In the back yard,’” Marco read. “Well, I guess we should go around.”

“Let’s go,” I agreed, wrapping my arm around him as well and sinking into him despite myself.

“Oh, yeah, there is one more thing,” he started, pausing with his hand on the gate handle.

“What?” I asked, rolling my eyes.

“Don’t forget to look surprised,” he spoke and threw open the gate.

I didn’t get a chance to ask him what he meant, because the second the gate was open a hundred people all shouted one word at me. “Surprise!”

It was my turn to have my jaw drop open as I stared at the scene in front of me. There was a massive mound of gifts sitting on a table next to a gigantic cake. Servers were walking around trays of hors d’oeuvres, and there was the smell of pancakes and eggs drifting in the air. All of my friends and most of the team seemed to be there, milling around, chatting, playing a pick-up game of football, or eating breakfast at one of several tables.

I didn’t remember Marco was there at all until he murmured in my ear, “Happy Birthday, Ana. Am I forgiven for pretending to forget?”

“You pretended to forget my birthday so that you wouldn’t ruin the surprise? Do you have any idea how lucky you are that I got into the car with you at all this morning?” I asked, whacking his arm lightly.

“You didn’t actually think I had forgotten my favorite day of the year, did you?” Marco asked back, pulling me into his arms, tilting my chin up so I was looking in his eyes.

“For a little while, yeah, I did. You got me good, Marco Reus,” I answered, leaning up to kiss him firmly on the lips. I could feel his smile as his lips moved under my own, slowly fading as we both sank into the kiss. I melted as his tongue parted my lips, any pretense of not forgiving him dissolving as he lifted me up and swung me around in a circle.

“Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to leave that shower this morning without so much as touching you? I fully intend to make up for that tonight, but in the meantime, I am going to make sure you enjoy your party,” Marco informed me as he pulled away.

“Ok, let’s go mingle. But if we last the whole party without sneaking off to some corner to get started making up for it, I will be very disappointed,” I informed him, taking him by the hand and pulling him toward our collected friends, happy to see surprise flicker across his face for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to let me know if you liked it and if you want to you can send me a request for a one-shot.


End file.
